1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable steps to aid mechanics in maintaining and repairing motor vehicles and, more particularly, to portable steps that are supported by a vehicle tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanics must work under the hood of a motor vehicle, and, to do so, they often stand on the horizontal surface that supports the motor vehicle. However, there are many motor vehicles which stand so high off of the horizontal support surface that it is difficult for a mechanic to stand on the horizontal support surface and still be able to work under the hood of the motor vehicle. A solution to the problem of enabling a mechanic to work under the hood of a motor vehicle that stands high off of the horizontal support surface is the development of a tire step which is supported by a tire of the motor vehicle and permits a mechanic to stand on the step to gain elevation to enable the mechanic to work under the hood of the motor vehicle.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to tire steps, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,378,678, 4,782,916, 4,947,961, 5,133,429, and 5,456,479. It is noted that, with each of the above-listed patents, a tire step is provided which has a single step which extends outward from the side of a tire wheel. It would be desirable, however, for very high vehicles, if a second step would be provided that is located above the step that extends outward from the side of the tire wheel.
Another feature in each of the above-listed patents is also noted. Each patent provides a tire step which has a U-shaped structure that fits over the top of a tire on which the respective tire step is installed. Each tire step is retained in position on the vehicle tire by the cumulative weight of the tire step and the person standing on it and by the friction between the U-shaped support structure and the tire. If the tire were wet, the friction between the U-shaped support structure and the tire would be greatly reduced. For this reason, it would be desirable if a tire step were provided which exerts a forceful grip on the tire or wheel to assist in retaining the tire step in a desired position on the vehicle tire.
Still another feature would be desirable in a tire step apparatus. That is, when the tire step apparatus is not in use, it would be desirable if the apparatus can be folded up into a storage orientation that is relatively compact.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use tire steps, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a tire step apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a second step that is located above a step that extends outward from the side of the tire wheel; (2) exerts a forceful grip on the tire or wheel to assist in retaining the tire step in a desired position on the vehicle tire; and (3) can be folded up into a storage orientation that is relatively compact when the apparatus is not in use. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique tire step apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.